Por amor
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Sinopse: serena e darien foram separados ainda crianças e agora que já estão mais crescidos se reencontram pela segunda vez... que surpresas o destinos reservou a ele?


_**Prologo**_

**Te perdi...**

Ainda me lembro de como tudo aconteceu, sinto a dor das lagrimas dela, ainda posso ve-la se fechar meus olhos com força em seus rosto o desespero a tristeza e o desamparo, eu não consigo esquece-la por um único dia ou momento ela foi, ela é e sempre sera o centro da minha vida mesmo que agora eu esteja longe do meu grande amor, mesmo que agora eu esteja quase preste a me casar com outra por obrigação, nada poderá substitui-la em minha vida nada poderá mudar o amor que sinto por ela... quem é ela? Bem deixe-me contar desde o inicio como esse amor nasceu.

Meus pais eram visinhos dos tskinos e eu tinha apenas três anos nessa época a estava gestande do meu raio de sol eu adorava colocar a mao sobre a barriga crescida dela e sentir os chutes que ela dava toda vez que eu me aproximava, era engraçado pois dizia que o bebe só se mexia quando estava por perto, eu sempre me inchava me sentia especial, eu também gostava muito de ajudar na cozinha a fazer pratos diferentes foi com ela que aprendi a cozinhar tão bem, minha mãe pagava para cuidar de mim já que ikuko não trabalhava e mamãe precisava trabalhar com o papai, mas nossas famílias eram muito unidas era tratado como filho e que sensação boa que era eu tinha o amor de duas mães posso dizer, mas então o grande dia finalmente chegou e ikuko trouxe para casa um bebe que tinha cabelos dourados como uma toca que parecia ser feita do ouro de olhos azuis céus e lábios vermelhos apesar de ser bebe serenity era linda não parecia com os bebes normalmentes e isso me fascinava , sem contar que desde o inicio ela já gostava de mim eu estava sempre cuidando dela a primeira palavra foi endy eu contei dias sobre isso para meus pais e me gabava sempre vocês não fazem idéias de que sensações aquela pequenina despertava em mim eu já amava loucamente e tinha ciúmes de qualquer outro homem que chegasse perto dela era estranho pois eu só tinha três anos, quando fiz quatro ela fez um seus cabelos eu gostava de pentea-los e sempre amarrava-os em odangos um de cada lado de sua linda cabecinha dourada era assim sempre onde eu estava la estava ela, foi eu quem a ajudou a dar os primeiros passinhos pude notar o quão inteligente ela era e aproveiteipara explorar esse lado delacom dois anos ela sabia contar ate 100 já falava o alfabeto de traz pra frente aprovava a minha amizade com serenity agora estava com quatro anos eu já ia para a escolinha e nesse período sentia muita falta dela mas quando cismei que não queria ir por que ela não estaria la mamãe disse que eu devia ir para aprender coisas novas para ensinar a serenity foi então que me empenhei e tudo que aprendia la eu ensinava ela era tão agradável pois quando ela entrou na escolinha eu já tinha sete anos e ela quatro mas já sabia ler e escrever fazia contas era impressionante o Q.I dela tanto que a levou ao medico pediatra que disse que era normal apenas a influencia que eu estava exercendo sobre ela é que estava fazendo com que ela por ser uma criança e tem acesso a todas as partes do seu corpo inclusive a do cérebro estava usando mais que as crianças que não possuía incentivo usava .

Nessa altura serenity e eu estávamos muito ligados uns aos outros na escola estudávamos juntos e muitos diziam que eramos namoradinhos mas nem ligava eu adorava na verdade ser taxado de namorado dela uma menina incrivelmente linda doce amorosa e super inteligente eu estava com oito e ela com cinco quando conhecemos nosso querido amigo andrew ele era da mesma idade que eu a principio achei que perderia o amor da minha serenity para ele mas estava errado ela só demosntrou ser uma ótima amiga pois na verdade ela uma vez disse quando percebeuque eu demonstrava ciúmes ela me dissera

-voce é o único a quem amo desse modo estranho...

Ela ainda não sabia que era amor entre um homem e uma mulher, não disse nada apenas a abracei e me tornei muito amido de andrew a quem serenity se apegou também mas diferente do que sentíamos um pelo outro, dai andrew passou a ir sempre para a casa dela para podermos fazer juntos os deveres de casa e como sempre serenity estava a meu nível de aprendizado apesar de ainda na escola estar dois abaixo do meu.

Eu agora estava com nove anos e minha flor com seis foi quando pela primeira vez vi algo inusitado nela ela tinha um irmãozinho de dois anos o Samuel que todos o chamava de sammy ,sammy a aborreceu ao extremo e ikuko não estava em casa nesse dia tão irritada que ela ficou om o pequeno pestinha que ela soltou um grito de pura raiva e em sua testa uma linda lua crescente dourada brilhou e depois ela caiu no chão desmaiada eu a peguei e a levei para o quarto dela curioso com o dedo contornei a lua em sua testa que queimou sobre o contado com meus dedo e me transmitiu uma deliciosa sensação de aconchego e ternura depois de deixa-la prometi guardar segredo ate mesmo dela já que ela nem se lembrava de tal quando acordou dias depois fomos passear no parque e quando voltei havia uma catástrofe me esperava meus pais tinha sofrido um acidente de carro e morrera na hora eu teria sucumbido se serenity não estivesse ali para me apoiar ela me abraçou e aninhado em seus braços pude suportar melhor tudo aquilo, a família tsukino ganhou minha guarda no juizado de menor já que não tinha nenhum parente ou eu pensava assim então passei a morar permanente com eles me sentia triste enlutado por minha família era dolorido saber que não os veria mais, mas estava muito mais feliz em saber que tinha uma família que me amava como filho e tinha uma menina que eu amava mais que tudo na vida e que era o centro do meu universo.

Tudo em serenity me atraia seu jeito alegre de encarar o mundo, enquanto eu era mais fechado ela era aberta receptiva,seus jeito amigo e doce atraia muitas pessoas para a sua volta, mas ela nunca me deixava de lado sempre me fazia participar das conversas querendo ou não, com a morte dos meus pais me aproximei ainda mais dela e ela me acolheu com amor igual tanto que estávamos no parque era época de primavera e as sakuras estavam em seu pleno florescimento o perfume no ar, sentamos-nos em baixo de uma sakura que tinha mais flores que as outras e seus galhos chegavam ao chão fazendo assim uma pequena cabana de flores um lugar perfeito para a gente.

Foi ali que confessei meu amor a ela.

-sere você sabe que neste mundo não existi ninguém mais importante pra mim que você não é? – minha voz era rouca e continha toda emoção que não conseguia controlar ela olhou para mim de um jeito que jamais esqueci seus olhos brilhavam e parecia duas safiras perfeitas, seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos continha um sorriso lindo seus dedos tocaram meus rosto pareciam que eram revestidos de seda delicioso de senti-los , mesmo criança estava ciente do clima que estávamos ali no momento e era perfeito. Ela então disse

-assim como não existe ninguém mais precioso e importante para mim que você meu querido e amado endymion te amo tanto que meu coração doi só de pensar em separar-me de você, não suportaria viver sem você...

As belas safiras continha lagrimas cristalinas que escorriam pelo belo rosto da minha deusa tao jovem tao pura... sim ela era pura em todos os sentidos ate de mais, nunca via o lado negativo das pessoas, só o positivo as veses ate se aproveitavam dela, mas eu estava sempre ali para protege-la do mundo que queria destruir aquela flor de beleza incomparável e tão pura...

-eu nunca irei te deixar minha princesa...

Então como inevitável nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez, não o beijo que os adultos trocavam mas um beijo cheio de amor de ambas as partes para as pessoas que vissem não passaria de um selo mas para nos significou mais que um beijo entre amantes significou tudo mais. Quando nos separamos eu a abracei e ficamos assim por muitos minutos antes que ikuko nos interrompesse, depois que ela apareceu e tirou a fotos saiu nos deixando outra vez foi nesse momento que dei a ela a coisa mais importante para mim o anel da minha mae que meu pai havia dado a ela era safiras como os lindos olhos dela colocado em uma corrente eu coloquei no pescoço dela e dei outro selinho depois dando as mãos saímos para passear antes de irmos embora. O tempo passou e eu fiz dez anos e ela fez sete eu e ela namorávamos em segredo somente andrew sabia disso nem suspeitava visto que eu tinha um carinho pela serenity mesmo antes dela nascer, então achava normal esse afeto que tínhamos um pelo outro. Certo dia estávamos sentados como sempre nós três fazendo dever de casa quando a campainha tocou e foi atender uma mulher parecida com a minha mae já foi entrando antes mesmo de ser convidada reparando tudo a sua volta ate que seus olhos se puseram sobre mim , nossa coisas estavam espalhadas pela mesa

-aqui esta você! Não pude acreditar quando soube que minha irmãoIvy tinha falecido e seu único filho estava morando com esses pobres olha só para isso!

Minha cara não sabia onde se esconder de vergonha serenity já tinha os olhos vermelhos e murmurou

-voce me prometeu

Era como se ela de alguma forma já soubesse que isso iria acontecer eu olhei outra vez para a mulher e disse

-não aceito que humilhe a família tsukino assim! - Disse imperioso e com raiva nos olhos

-claro como esperar outra coisa de você vivendo com a ralé? Vamos embora seu lugar é comigo sua tia e sua verdadeira família e não com essa gentinha que nem tem onde cair morto!

-não fale assim deles! – eu gritei pela primeira vez na vida, ikuko veio e me abraçou e disse

-não se preocupe querido eu não ligo para o que ela diz...

-mas...

-esquece e vamos ouvir o que ela tem para dizer...

-o que eu tenho para dizer? É obvio não? Eu vim para leva-lo...

-não! – serenity gritou e se agarrou em mim, como se assim pudesse impedir que me levassem

-não vamos permitir que o levem eu tenho a guarda dele legalmente...

-quer entrar numa batalha judicial querida?

-se for preciso!

-Então esta feito entrarei ainda hoje com o processo

Ela se virou nos deixando apreensivos não preciso dizer quem ganhou a batalha não é? Pois bem um mês mais tarde estava indo embora com a bruxa e serenity gritava e chorava presa nos braços do aquela foi a minha ultima lembrança que tive da minha amada, minha deusa e princesa dona do meu coração, ate hoje nunca pude esquecer como escura as belas safiras ficaram e as lagrimas que mancharam o lindo rosto dela, isso me assombra ate hoje e as vezes me sinto culpado pelo que aconteceu...


End file.
